he's a real nowhere man
by cafin8dsodaa
Summary: AU. Teddy lupin is growing up without parents, living with his crazy grandmother who can't tell between teddy's 10-year-old semi-cousin and her own long-dead daughter. not much atm, but will hopefully get better.


****FORGOT TO ADD AUTHORS NOTE****

**I haven't ever written before. But hey, there's a first time for everything. This is an idea I had and I figured I might as well go for it. I figured that if Teddy Lupin was a teenager in an non-magical AU, he would probably be a punk/scene kid. So I figured I would write it. I hope you enjoy.**

"Hey Gran"

No answer. He walked down the hall and looked into the living room. She was sitting in a chair, an opened photo album on her lap. He coughed. Her eyes remained staring, slightly unfocused, at the photo album.

"I'm back from work"

Nod.

"I'm gonna go over to James' house now"

Another nod. He crossed the room and planted a light kiss on her head. She didn't move, but continued to stare at the same page of the photo album. He hesitated for a second.

"Bye Gran"

He turned and walked out of the room. In the hallway he bumped into Rose. He nodded at her as he passed. She was carrying a tray of tea and inclined her head ever so slightly, trying not to spill anything. A few seconds later he heard his grandmothers faint voice ask "Nymphadora?" and he heard Rose reply "no, Andromeda. Its me, Rose". Then he was outside, slamming the door so hard that the top windowpane in the old door fell out. Fuck. He kicked it off the front porch then turned and kicked the side of the house. He then turned again, jumped off the porch, and set off down the street.

Rose heard the door slam, followed by a few choice words on Teddy's part. She sighed and turned back to Andromeda. The woman's eyes were slightly unfocused and in her hands she held that same old photo album. Rose walked across the room, setting the tea down on a table next to Andromeda's chair. Slowly she eased the photo album out of the old woman's hands. Andromeda shifted, slowly raising her head to look at Rose.

"Nymphadora?" she asked again

"No andromeda" Rose repeated. "Rose. Rose Weasley."

"Where is Nymphadora?"

"She died, remember? Years ago." Rose had long ago given up trying to ease around the fact that Tonks was dead.

"Ah…" Andromeda trailed off into silence. Rose's wandering eyes found the tea tray.

"Tea, Andromeda?" she handed the cup to the woman, despite getting no reply. Andromeda took the cup and gazed off out the window. Rose sighed, pulled the blanket at Andromeda's feet up so that it covered her lap, picked up the old photo album and left the room.

She took the book with her up the stairs to what used to be Ted Tonks' study. Crossing the room, she glanced around. This was by far her favorite room in the house. It was full of random knickknacks and everything had at least one memory. In the corner, under piles of books, were the remains of a giant motorcycle, which Rose knew Teddy had long been itching to try to rebuild it. She set the photo album down on the desk so that the smiling couple on the cover faced upwards. She smiled at the pink-haired woman and sandy-haired man, both of whom so greatly resembled Teddy. A crash from the living room told her that andromeda had dropped the teacup. She left the room, closing the door behind her, and headed downstairs to investigate the damage.

Teddy strolled down the street, hands in his pockets, staring at the sky. He had long ago given up whistling because it made him feel too stereotypical, and the last thing he needed was to be stereotyped even more than he already was. With is ever-changing hair color, his odd clothes and his multiple piercings, he was constantly being judged, labeled, stereotyped and having all sorts of assumptions made about him. And he was gay. That didn't much help matters either. He was a gay bastard living with his batshit-crazy grandmother who couldn't distinguish his 10-year-old "cousin" from her long-dead, adult daughter. Great.

A group of kids were walking towards him up the sidewalk. He couldn't tell their age, but most of them were a lot bigger than he was. Teddy sat down on the low stone wall that edged the sidewalk and took out his phone, pretending to text someone in the hopes that the guys wouldn't notice him. Maybe, just maybe, they would just walk past him, and take no notice of him. They were 5 yards away. Now 4. They hadn't said anything yet, maybe they were just gonna go past. 2 yards away. No comments came. Teddy relaxed. But as the group was walking away, someone said it. One word, 3 letters. He even knew the sound of those 3 notes on the piano, having heard it for the past year.

Teddy bit down on his lip and clenched his hands on the stone until the boys had disappeared. Then he slowly removed his teeth from his lower lip, slid off the wall and continued walking.

Dear life,

You suck. Kthnxbai.

-Teddy Lupin.

**à****Thank you for reading. Its short, I know, but this is as far as I've gotten in terms of what I know is gonna happen. I dunno when imma update again, but I really wanna keep going with this story… if you have fun ideas for plot, send them my way. Or if you just think that the story sucks ass and I shouldn't bother writing anymore, plz let me know, so I don't waste my time. **

**Tschüs. **

**-Sodaa**


End file.
